Best Frenemies
Best Frenemies is the the fourth comic in Season 5 of Sibling Rivalries, and is the 41st comic overall. Plot Following the events of "A Christmas Story", Packie and Joel Gonzales have became friends, putting behind everything that has happened in the past. Despite the two hanging out with each other for a while now, it turns out that the "friendship" was all part of Joel's plan to turn Packie against his siblings once again. Meanwhile, Salvador's mother is revealed to have been dating Eduardo and Claude's father for nearly two years. Salvador, Eduardo, and Claude are excited when they get the news that they are all going to become brothers when Cesar proposes to Maria. Character Appearances ♥ = character's debut ♠ = character does not speak throughout comic ♣ = character is mentioned only ♦ = character appears in a speaking/non-speaking cameo only * Patrick McReary * Francis McReary * Gerald McReary * Derrick McReary * Kate McReary * Aiden Wilson * Maureen McReary-Wilson * Hector Wilson * Angel Chacon * Salvador Real * Eduardo Tena * Claude * Maria Arrayga-Tena * Cesar Tena * Pablo Torres * Zalma Torres * David Saldivar * Mikayla Saldivar * Armando Vasquez * Braulio Guillen * Joshua Jackson * Eric Serrato * Joel Gonzales * Jose Gonzales * Adrian Wilson * Troy Wilson * Salvador Martinez * Tony Gonzales * James Johnson * Marco Johnson * Trevor Johnson * Giovanni Ancelotti ♣ * Officer Charlie Macias ♣ * Officer Fred Miller ♣ Trivia * Joel has a different hairstyle starting with this comic, that way he no longer looks exactly like Maureen, Michelle Stone, and Eric Serrato. Francis and Gerry mention that Joel's new hairstyle is better than his old one, and that he looks more like a boy now. * This comic is a continuation from the events of the previous comic "A Christmas Story", since at the end of that comic, Packie and Joel call a truce and become friends. * Despite being released after "Straight Outta Green Bay", this comic is set before it, thus making "Best Frenemies" the first chronological comic to be set in 2016. * This is the first comic to be entirely written in 2016, since "Straight Outta Green Bay" was written in both 2015 and 2016, but is still counted as the official first comic of 2016. * This comic reveals that Eduardo and Claude are half-brothers. This is also the first comic that Salvador's mother physically appears in (although she had a small speaking role in both Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures and Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction). * Starting with this comic, Salvador no longer lives in the small apartment that appeared in the Season 4 comics "The Return of Armando Vasquez" and "Feeling Peachy"; when his mother marries Cesar, Salvador and Maria move into Cesar's house, and Salvador shares a room with Eduardo and Claude. * Much like "Uncle Cameron Moves In", the plot of this comic was thought of long before work on the comic began. * There is a SpongeBob SquarePants episode with the same name as this comic. * Except for the comic's epilogue, which is set about a week after the main events of the comic, this comic takes place on January 1, 2016, exactly one year after the events of "House Party". * Francis mentions Officers Charlie Macias and Fred Miller, who first appeared in "Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter)", in this comic. He tells Joel if he does not let Packie go, he will call the aforementioned police officers to arrest him. References Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:SR Comics